Nocami
by queen madii
Summary: Regulus Black pojawia się na Grimmauld Place 12 niczego nie pamiętając i wprowadza niemałe zamieszanie. Co robi śmierciożerca w siedzibie głównej Zakonu Feniksa? Fakt zniknięcia Ginny też nie pomaga. Regulus próbuje odnaleźć siebie w nowej codzienności, a nocami... nocami pojawia się w zupełnie innym świecie i razem z pewną rudowłosą dziewczyną próbują naprawić błędy przeszłości.
1. Chapter 1

_Ręce są sine i blade. Trupie._

_Sięgają po mnie._

_Próbuję uciec od nich jak najdalej, ale nie mam siły._

_Coś blokuje mi oddech. Krztuszę się._

_Ręce są sine i blade. Trupie._

_Dosięgają mnie._

_Przyciągają mnie do siebie, z trudem łapię oddech._

_Następna jest ciemność. Czuję jak w niej tonę._

_Tonę, tonę, tonę…_

Otwieram oczy i gwałtownie biorę oddech. Rozglądam się po swojej sypialni i wiem, że nic mi nie grozi. To był tylko sen.

Podświadomie czuję jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Jeszcze raz, dokładniej, przyglądam się znajomym zielonym ścianom, książkom na regałach, obrazie z mottem naszego rodu, _Toujours pur_, wycinkom z gazet dotyczących Voldemorta.

Sam nie wiem, dlaczego widok mojego pokoju wydał mi się tak dziwny, nie zastanawiam się jednak nad tym długo, bo wtedy dociera do mnie kolejna rzecz.

Nic nie pamiętam.

Cóż, może _nic_ to nie do końca adekwatne słowo. Wiem, jak się nazywam, w jakim jestem domu w Hogwarcie, że gram w quidditcha. Znam całe drzewo genealogiczne mojego rodu, pamiętam twarze wszystkich poznanych krewnych. Pamiętam ten pokój, ten dom. Pamiętam zasady wpajane mi od małego, wiem, co robić, by nie zhańbić rodu.

Nie pamiętam jednak żadnych wydarzeń, które miały kiedykolwiek miejsce.

-Stworek- wołam zachrypniętym głosem i dopiero teraz czuję, że boli mnie gardło, jakbym całą noc krzyczał. _Co powie matka, jeśli mnie słyszała_, przechodzi mi przez głowę, ale mam wrażenie, że to nieistotne.

Stary skrzat domowy zjawia się przy drzwiach, tak brzydki, jak go zapamiętałem. Na jego widok czuję niezrozumiałą ulgę, choć _nie pamiętam_, co mogłoby spowodować mój niepokój.

-P-pan Regulus- wyjąkuje, patrząc na mnie zszokowanym i przerażonym wzrokiem. Kłania się z ociąganiem, jakby nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

-Stworku…- zaczynam, ale skrzat deportuje się w chwili, gdy tylko otwieram usta. Coraz mniej rozumiem.

Wstaję z łóżka i odruchowo spoglądam w lustro. Wyglądam gorzej, niż normalnie. Moje czarne włosy są rozczochrane, szare oczy podkrążone, a ja sam wydaję się trochę zbyt wychudzony.

Słyszę szybkie kroki na schodach- ktoś biegnie.

-Uspokój się, Molly –głos jest znajomy, nie mogę go jednak dopasować do żadnej znanej mi osoby. –To stary skrzat, mógł się pomylić. Pewnie Ginny dostała się do jego pokoju, a on był zaskoczony, że kogoś tam zobaczył.

-Łatwo ci mówić –tego głosu z pewnością nigdy nie słyszałem i trochę mnie to dezorientuje. Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest owa Molly, ani wspomniana Ginny, ani co mogłaby robić w moim pokoju. Zdecydowanie czuję, że coś jest nie tak. –To nie twoja córka zniknęła!

-Zauważ, że nie mam córki –znajomy głos odpowiada zgryźliwie. –Przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie nie miałem zbyt wielkich możliwości na znalezienie jakiejś _normalnej_ partnerki.

Słyszę, jak kobieta bąka niewyraźnie przeprosiny, po czym próbuje otworzyć mój pokój. Zyskuję pewność, że nie jest Black'ówną- każdy z naszego rodu od razu użyłby odpowiedniego zaklęcia, co robi jej towarzysz.

Drzwi się otwierają, a ja staję oko w oko z przysadzistą, rudowłosą kobietą koło pięćdziesiątki oraz… ojcem? Nie, chwila, ojciec miał inne oczy…

Myśli przerywa mi okropny ból głowy, jakby ktoś rozrywał mi czaszkę od środka. Przyciskam dłonie do skroni i czuję tylko ból, ból, ból, padam na ziemię, a wtedy…

Przez głowę przelatują mi wspomnienia.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Witam, jest to właściwie moje pierwsze publikowane fanfiction, ostrzegam!**

**Mam kilka rozdziałów w zapasie, więc postaram się dodawać je regularnie, co tydzień. **

**Jeśli czytasz tą historię to, czy Ci się podoba czy nie, proszę, skomentuj. Będę wiedziała, co mam poprawić w moim pisaniu i, cóż, komentarze _naprawdę_ karmią wenę.**

**Wiem, że póki co jest bardzo krótko, ale następne rozdziały powinny być już dłuższe i ciekawsze.**

**Zapraszam do czytania, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!**

_Mam siedem lat i dostaję swoją pierwszą miotłę. Matka patrzy na mnie karcącym wzrokiem, kiedy zaczynam podskakiwać z radości. Idę pod rękę z Syriuszem w stronę boiska. Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu, gdy nachyla się nade mną.  
-Nie bój się spaść, Reggie –szepcze mi do ucha. –Pamiętaj, że zawsze cię złapię._

_Mam dziewięć lat, a na kolację przychodzą Narcyza i Bella. Obie mają na sobie krwistoczerwone sukienki, a Syriusz patrzy jak zauroczony na rumieniącą się Cyzię. Bella, gwałtownie gestykulując, opowiada o zdradzie Andromedy, spotykającej się z mugolem. Matka i ojciec wyglądają na szczerze przerażonych sytuacją, Narcyza dalej rumieni się wściekle z wypisanym na twarzy znudzeniem, Syriusz cicho prycha. Bella posyła mu za to piorunujące spojrzenie. Matka wstaje od stołu i podchodzi do wiszącego gobelinu z drzewem genealogicznym Black'ów. Chwilę mu się przygląda, po czym wyjmuje różdżkę i wypala z niego imię Andromedy. Syriusz patrzy na to z wystudiowaną obojętnością na twarzy, widzę jednak, jak zaciska pod stołem pięści._

_Mam jedenaście lat i wysiadam z pociągu w towarzystwie Narcyzy i jej koleżanek. Przyglądam się z podziwem ogromnemu zamkowi, w którym będę się odtąd uczył. Słyszę jak gajowy, olbrzym Hagrid, woła „pirszorocznych" i zgodnie z poleceniem matki posyłam mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Wsiadam do jednej łódki z Benedictem Yaxley'em i Jonathonem Goyle'm, arystokratycznym towarzystwem. Odpływając od brzegu zauważam roześmianego Syriusza odjeżdżającego powozem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i przypominam sobie słowa matki, każącej mi trzymać się od nich z daleka. Odwracam wzrok.  
Kiedy profesor McGonagall wyczytuje moje nazwisko, idę dumnie na środek Sali i zakładam starą Tiarę Przydziału na głowę.  
Nie czekam długo i już po chwili zostaję przydzielony do Slytherinu. Uśmiecham się delikatnie, tak, jak uczył mnie ojciec, i widzę dumne spojrzenia Belli i Cyzi. Siadając przy stole Slytherinu spoglądam kątem oka na brata. Patrzy prosto na mnie, a w jego stalowych oczach widzę smutek i rozczarowanie._

_Mam trzynaście lat i pierwszy raz padam ofiarą żartu Huncwotów. Leżę na ziemi, przewróciwszy się na śliskiej podłodze. Wokół mnie rozsypały się moje książki. James Potter śmieje się głośno, przezywając mnie od kalek. Peter Pettigrew chichota pod nosem, a Remus Lupin uśmiecha się rozbawiony. Kiedy znikają za rogiem ignoruję wyciągniętą rękę Syriusza i sam wstaję, zbierając przy okazji książki.  
-Wybacz, Reggie –mówi, a w jego wielkich oczach widzę autentyczny smutek. –Myśleliśmy, że to Snape. Nie bierz tego do siebie, bracie.  
Przyglądam mu się chwilę obojętnie i wypowiadam słowa, które na zawsze łamią mi serce.  
-Ja nie mam brata._

_Mam szesnaście lat i razem z Benedictem i rok starszym Severusem Snape'm klękamy przed Czarnym Panem. Rozpiera mnie radość, że wreszcie spełnią się moje marzenia o wysokiej pozycji i uznaniu. Te same emocje widzę u Snape'a, lecz na twarzy Yaxley'a można doszukać się także okrucieństwa.  
Jako pierwszy wyciągam rękę i po moim ciele rozchodzi się przeraźliwy ból, gdy tylko Czarny Pan dotyka swoją różdżką mojej skóry. Dyszę ciężko, udaje mi się nie krzyknąć. Za bardzo tego pragnę.  
Już po chwili przyglądam się Czarnemu Znakowi na moim lewym przedramieniu. _To już_, myślę i przepełnia mnie to dumą. Patrzę na otaczające mnie twarze i widzę wśród nich Bellę. Na jej twarzy wypisana jest najprawdziwszy zachwyt nade mną, co szczególnie utwierdza mnie o słuszności tej decyzji. W przeciwieństwie do brata, od delikatnej Narcyzy zawsze ceniłem wyżej przebiegłą Bellatrix.  
-Regulusie Arcturusie Blacku –mówi cicho Czarny Pan. –Cieszę się, mając cię w swoich szeregach._

_Mam siedemnaście lat i blade, trupie ręce przyciągają mnie do siebie, a ja widzę tylko ciemność i tonę._

Kiedy odzyskuję przytomność , przyglądają mi się trzy pary oczu. Siedzący najbliżej chłopak ze swoimi rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami i okrągłymi okularami wygląda jak idealna kopia Jamesa Pottera, za wyjątkiem oczu koloru morderczego zaklęcia, co przypomina mi kolejne docinki, których nasłuchałem się w Hogwarcie. Obok niego siedzi dziewczyna, której gęste, brązowe włosy opadają na twarz. Za nimi stoi wysoki rudzielec, który przypomina o stojącej w moich drzwiach Molly, więc mrugam i rozglądam się po pokoju. Zauważam ją śpiącą w fotelu w rogu salonu, z wyschniętymi łzami na policzkach. Ignorując pulsujący ból w głowie podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej. Mój wzrok pada na gobelin z drzewem genealogicznym i widzę wypaloną dziurę w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się imię Andromedy. Nie wiem, dlaczego przypomniał mi się właśnie ten moment, ale mam wrażenie, że miał jakieś większe znaczenie. Przeczesuję szybko wzrokiem znajome imiona: Bellatrix, Narcyza, Syriusz, Regulus… Czuję, że coś jest nie tak, więc wracam szybko do Syriusza. Oczy rozszerzają mi się w zdumieniu.

Jego imię jest wypalone.

-A więc nareszcie się obudziłeś –odzywa się dziewczyna. Przekręcam głowę w jej stronę i czuję, jak za długie włosy uderzają mnie w policzek, co nie spodobałoby się matce. Dotykam ich dłonią –są idealnie gładkie. Kiedy byłem nieprzytomny ktoś musiał je rozczesać.

-Czesałaś mnie? –pytam, bo mimo świadomości, że to niesamowicie głupie, jest to pierwszą rzeczą, która przychodzi mi do głowy.

Rudowłosy parska śmiechem, więc przeszywam go lodowatym spojrzeniem, po którym milknie. Czarnowłosy wciąż przygląda mi się badawczo.

-Właściwie zrobił to Stworek –odpowiada brązowowłosa, przygryzając wargę. Wygląda na zagubioną.

Otwierają się drzwi i do pokoju wchodzi towarzysz Molly. Właściwie po chwili nie wydaje się już aż tak podobny do ojca –poza wspomnianymi oczami jest zdecydowanie chudszy, a na jego twarzy widać ból i zmartwienie. Przypominam sobie, że mówił o dwunastu latach spędzonych w Azkabanie i wszystko staje się jasne –i tak łagodnie podziałała na niego obecność dementorów.

Świadomość ta ani trochę mnie nie pociesza, wręcz przeciwnie –skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie mam do czynienia z psychopatycznym mordercą? Czuję w środku lodowaciejący strach, jednak zachowuję na twarzy obojętny wyraz.

-Możesz pozbyć się tej maski, Reggie –mężczyzna mówi lekko. Jego głos wciąż wydaje mi się znajomy. –Znam cię zbyt dobrze, żebyś mógł coś przede mną ukryć.

Te słowa zaskakują mnie całkowicie. Owszem, człowiek nie może być mi obcy, sądząc po wyglądzie może być Black'iem, jednak gdybyśmy byli ze sobą blisko pamiętałbym chyba chociaż jak się nazywa, prawda?

Biorę głęboki wdech i próbuję myśleć racjonalnie. Skoro nie znam tych ludzi, a oni znajdują się w _moim_ domu, nie są raczej życzliwie nastawieni.

Postanawiam wybadać nieco sytuację.

-Kim jesteście? –pytam, patrząc na wszystkich po kolei. –Co robicie w moim domu?

Trójka nastolatków przesyła między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, napawając mnie podejrzeniami.

-Uspokój się, Reggie –mówi mężczyzna. –Na pewno znajdziemy na to jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie.

-Stworek! –wołam, ale skrzat nie pojawia się. Denerwuję się coraz bardziej.

-Zabroniłem mu na razie z tobą rozmawiać… -zaczyna mężczyzna, ale nie pozwalam mu skończyć.

Podnoszę się z kanapy z prędkością, o jaką sam bym siebie nie podejrzewał i już przyciskam różdżkę do jego gardła. Widocznie nie spodziewał się tego ruchu, bo, chociaż z pewnością wiele ode mnie silniejszy, dał się przyszpilić do ściany.

-Jakim prawem zmusiłeś do czegoś _mojego_ skrzata? –syczę. Na końcu języka mam kilka bolesnych klątw, choć nawet nie pamiętam, skąd je znam. –Gdzie matka i ojciec? Co tu się dzieje? Co im zrobiłeś?

-Co ja im zrobiłem? –mężczyzna widocznie traci cierpliwość. Wyrywa mi się z łatwością i przyciska mi _moją_ różdżkę do gardła. Czuję za plecami gobelin i dotykam palcami wypaloną plamę na miejscu wujka Alpharda. Jakim cudem nie pamiętam, kiedy to się stało? –Co _ja_ im zrobiłem?! Mnie tu nawet nie było! To po _twoim_ zniknięciu zabił się ojciec! To po _twoim_ zniknięciu matka zwariowała! A teraz śmiesz się tu zjawiać, akurat teraz, po zaginięciu Ginny, mimo że od dobrych dziewiętnastu lat powinieneś nie żyć!

Te słowa szokują mnie tak bardzo, że aż brakuje mi słów. Mogę tylko patrzeć na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wzdycha i zabiera różdżkę z mojego gardła.

-Ach, Reggie, a ty mnie nawet nie poznajesz –po wybuchu nie pozostaje ani śladu, mężczyzna uśmiecha się szeroko. Zastanawiam się, czy znam bardziej rozchwianą emocjonalnie osobę. –To ja, Syriusz.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mam dwanaście lat, a James Potter wrzuca mnie do jeziora. Boję się, bo moje książki toną, bo moja szata przemoknie, bo woda jest zimna i ciemna, boję się, bo nie umiem pływać, a wtedy z ciemności wynurza się ręka, ciepła i silna, i ciągnie mnie do góry.  
Trzyma mnie w żelaznym uścisku i masuje dłonią plecy, a ja trzymam się kurczowo jego szaty i szlocham. Przez chwilę nie ma znaczenia kim obaj jesteśmy i nasze trudne relacje –on mnie uratował.  
-Wiem, że między nami ostatnio bywa różnie, Reggie –szepcze Syriusz. –Ale nigdy nie pozwoliłbym cię skrzywdzić._

_Zawsze zastanawiałem się, dlaczego James Potter nienawidził tak bardzo mnie, nawet bardziej od wiecznie podpadającego mu Severusa Snape'a. Teraz już wiem. Przypominałem mu o tym wszystkim, co jego zdaniem było złe w Syriuszu._

Patrzę na mojego brata i wciąż nie mogę pozbierać szczęki z podłogi.

Po jego nagłym wybuchu nie ma już ani śladu, uśmiecha się i opowiada, co działo się od czasu jego wyprowadzki, której, swoją drogą, nadal nie pamiętam.

To co powiedział nadal wydaje mi się nierealne –Syriusz ma już trzydzieści siedem lat, z czego dwanaście spędził niesłusznie osądzony w Azkabanie. Już nie podważam jego słów, zbyt wiele się zgadza –głos, choć trochę dojrzalszy, oczy, takie jak moje, odziedziczone po matce, podobieństwo do ojca, nawet sposób mówienia i zachowania –choć pobyt wśród dementorów dodał mu powagi.

Wniosek, który wobec tego sam się nasuwa jest jednak jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobny –przeniosłem się dziewiętnaście lat w przyszłość.

Kopia Jamesa Pottera okazuje się być jego synem, więc od razu postanawiam jej unikać.

-Więc nie pamiętasz, co się stało, tak? –pyta podejrzliwie Harry, bo tak właśnie ma na imię.

-Nie pamiętam większości mojego życia –wzdycham, bo tłumaczę to już po raz kolejny. –Ostatnim co pamiętam jest… -gryzę się w język, bo czuję, że dołączenie do Voldemorta wcale im się nie spodoba, sam zresztą z niewiadomych przyczyn nie czuję już dumy. –Cóż, właściwie sam nie wiem.

Widzę, że Harry mi nie wierzy.

-Reggie, wszyscy wiedzą, że dołączyłeś do śmierciożerców –wtrąca Syriusz, a ja spuszczam głowę i czuję się winny. Uratował mnie wtedy, w drugiej klasie, i przyjął mnie teraz z otwartymi ramionami, a ja zawsze dążyłem do tego, czym on tak gardził.

Z pogrążania się w swoich ponurych myślach wywabia mnie brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która okazała się Hermioną Granger. Trudno mi się pogodzić z tym, że szlama weszła do naszego rodzinnego domu, postanawiam jednak nie obrażać przyjaciół Syriusza, a kiedy przymknie się oko na jej pochodzenie, okazuje się interesującą osobą. Decyduję przystać na ten jeden wyjątek.

-Pokażesz nam Mroczny Znak? –pyta, jej czekoladowe oczy błyszczą z zaciekawieniem. –Chciałabym poznać jego specyfikę.

-Jesteś krukonką? –pytam, próbując być miłym. Dziewczyna wydaje się być inteligentna i jak widać, dociekliwa.

-Gryfonką –odpowiada dumnie, rumieniąc się jednak lekko. Najwyraźniej bierze moje słowa za komplement. –Ale znajomość specyfiki Mrocznego Znaku może pomóc nam pokonać Voldemorta.

_Pokonać Voldemorta_. Jako śmierciożerca, którym jestem, powinienem zareagować na te słowa. Czuję jednak dziwną ulgę, że nie jestem wśród swoich. Czuję coraz głośniejsze dudnienie w głowie, pojawia się Stworek z herbatą i ciastkami. Mrużę oczy, nie mogąc dłużej ignorować bólu.

_Ból. To jedyne, co czuję. Płynie z mojego przedramienia i rozlewa się po całym ciele. Czarny Pan musi odczuwać silne emocje. Ciekawe, co je spowodowało…  
-Stworek… -przypominam sobie, że wysłałem mu dziś mojego skrzata do wykonania ważnego zadania. Jeśli jest w centrum zdarzeń, a Czarny Pan odczuwa tak silnie, aż strach pomyśleć, co się dzieje.  
Po dłuższej chwili skrzat pojawia się, jest jednak w opłakanym stanie. Kapiąca z niego woda miesza się z łzami, całym ciałem przechodzi szloch, spojrzenie ma rozmyte.  
-Stworek dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje… -mamrota. –Gdyby nie panicz… Stworek dziękuje…  
-Co się stało, Stworku? –pytam, przerażony, co doprowadziło skrzata do takiego stanu.  
-Pan… Czarny Pan… Ach, Stworek nie powinien płakać – wyrywa mi się. –Stworek powinien bez słowa wykonać zadanie.  
-Stworku –mówię spokojnie, choć w środku cały drżę. –Powiedz mi, co się stało. To jest teraz twoim zadaniem.  
-Ach… Czarny Pan… Było tak ciemno i zimno… Czarny Pan potrzebował krwi Stworka… Ach… Stworek tak się bał… -płacze. –Czarny Pan płynął ze Stworkiem… Wyspa… Stworek miał wypić eliksir… Medalion… Woda… Dużo wody… I ręce… Blade i sine… Trupie… Wciągnęły Stworka pod wodę… Stworek już by utonął, ale pan Regulus… Ach, Stworek dziękuje… dziękuje…  
Rzuca mi się na szyję, a ja próbuję połączyć te elementy w logiczną całość.  
Jedno jest pewne –Voldemort dostanie za swoje._

-Wszystko w porządku? –pyta Hermiona. Potrząsam głową, by pozbyć się resztek wspomnienia. Nienawiść ponownie płynie mi w żyłach. –Odpłynąłeś.

-Wybacz –mówię. Podciągam lewy rękaw, aby pokazać przedramię. –Przyjrzyj się.

Słyszę jak drzwi się otwierają i ktoś głośno wciąga powietrze.

-Na gacie Merlina –przeklina Ron Weasley, tamten rudowłosy chłopak.

-Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, dlaczego wpuściliście tu śmierciożercę? –odwracam się w kierunku nowego głosu. W drzwiach stoi niski, łysiejący, rudowłosy mężczyzna, a za nim dwóch wysokich, także rudowłosych, chłopaków, bliźniaków.

-Arturze –wita się Syriusz. –To mój brat, Regulus.

Artur przygląda mi się przez chwilę, po czym kieruje powątpiewający wzrok na mojego brata.

-Syriuszu, czy ty na pewno dobrze się czujesz? –jest szczerze zaniepokojony. –Regulus nie żyje od dziewiętnastu lat, sam mówiłeś, że zabili go właśni pobratymcy.

Syriusz wzdycha.

-To mój brat, Arturze –mówi. –Jakimś sposobem przeniósł się w czasie o te dziewiętnaście lat.

Artur, czy raczej, jak wnioskuję, pan Weasley najwyraźniej postanawia zostawić sprawę mnie i Syriusza na później, i rozgląda się po pokoju.

-Gdzie jest Ginny? –pyta. –Mam coś dla niej.

W pokoju nagle zapada cisza, nawet ja boję się choćby odetchnąć.

-Ginny… -głos pani Weasley załamuje się. –Ginny zniknęła.

**NOC PIERWSZA**

Otwieram oczy i rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu.

Wszystko w nim jest białe, ściany, sufit, podłoga, łóżko, stolik, nawet krzesło, na którym siedzę. Na stoliku pika jakaś magiczna aparatura.

_No ładnie_, _wylądowałem u Świętego Munga._

Na łóżku leży dziewczyna. Jej ognisto rude włosy odcinają się wyraźnie od wszechobecnej bieli, opadając łagodnie na poduszkę. Oddycha miarowo i spokojnie. Śpi.

Jest jedynym kolorowym punktem w tym białym pomieszczeniu. Przyglądam się jej łagodnym rysom i piegom, dopóki nie mruga, budząc się.

Ma najpiękniejsze oczy, jakie w życiu widziałem, duże, bursztynowe, ze złotymi plamkami. Skierowane na mnie.

-Gdzie jestem? –rozgląda się. –Skąd się tu wzięłam?

-Jesteś w Świętym Mungu –odpowiadam. –Czy to sen?

Wydaje mi się to wszystko takie realne, a jednak to, że siedzę na krześle obok tej nieznajomej dziewczyny, jest zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by być prawdziwe.

-Sen? –mruga. –Chciałam cię spytać o to samo. Kim jesteś?

-Regulus Black II –przedstawiam się.

-Black? –kręci głową. –Ja chyba naprawdę śnię.

-Skoro śnisz, to co ja tu robię? –pytam. –Gdybyś śniła, nie byłbym świadomy, że to sen, byłbym jego częścią.

Śmieje się.

-Jesteś krukonem? Mówisz jak jeden z nich.

-Nie jestem –kręcę głową. –Po prostu lubię się uczyć.

-Jak moja przyjaciółka –uśmiecha się, ale tylko na chwilę. –Na pewno mnie szukają.

-Kto cię szuka? –pytam, zaniepokojony. Jeśli jest zamieszana w coś złego, nie powinienem z nią rozmawiać. Powoli wstaję.

-Rodzina –odpowiada, przyglądając mi się badawczo.

Szybkim ruchem chwyta mnie za rękę i podciąga rękaw. Naszym oczom ukazuje się Mroczny Znak w całej swej przerażającej okazałości.

-A więc śmierciożerca –mówi lodowato, głaszcząc kciukiem tatuaż. –Oddasz mnie swojemu panu? Z pewnością mnie już nie pamięta.

Mrugałem, zaskoczony ostatnim zdaniem. Zabieram rękę.

-Nieaktualne –mamroczę, zakrywając czaszkę rękawem.

Śmieje się chłodno.

-Śmierciożercą jest się na zawsze –zamyśla się na chwilę. –Chyba, że jesteś Severusem Snape'm.

-Skąd znasz Severusa? –dziwię się. –I co to ma znaczyć?

-Taki młody, a jesteście po imieniu? –najwyraźniej ją to zaskakuje. –Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

-Nie wiem –odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. –Co ci się stało?

-Nie wiem.

Patrzy na mnie badawczo i podejrzliwie. Domyślam się, że muszę wyglądać nieco dziwnie, siedząc tu przy niej, nie potrafiąc nawet wyjaśnić, skąd się wziąłem.

-Musisz wiedzieć –mówię. –Ludzie nie pojawiają się w Mungu znikąd. Musiałaś mieć wypadek, oberwać klątwą, zatruć się, cokolwiek!

Świat zaczyna wirować mi przed oczami. Mrugam.

-Nie wiem –waha się. –Pamiętam tylko ręce. Sine i blade. –drży. –Trupie.

Wtedy ogarnia mnie ciemność.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Zapraszam do komentowania, naprawdę chciałabym dowiedzieć się, co sądzicie o tej historii, nawet jeśli się wam nie podoba.**

Siedzę w bibliotece z lewą ręką wyciągniętą na stole, a Hermiona rzuca na nią najróżniejsze zaklęcia. Niektóre bolą i szczypią, ale jeśli tylko mogę w ten sposób pomóc pokonać Czarnego Pana, jestem gotów to znieść. Jestem zdeterminowany, a nie znam nawet szczegółów moich wspomnień.

Powoli przyzwyczajam się do nowej sytuacji, jest mi ona nawet na rękę –podobno w moich czasach nie żyję.

Hermiona opowiada mi o tym świecie. Harry jest Wybrańcem, Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, jako roczne dziecko przeżył _Avadę Kedavrę_ i pokonał Voldemorta. Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak mógł dokonać tego syn Jamesa Pottera. Voldemort zniknął na trzynaście lat, choć w tym czasie spotkali się z nim już dwa razy –najpierw ukrył się pod turbanem nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, potem w formie dziennika opętał zaginioną Ginny i otworzył legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic. Myśl o dzienniku pobudza wspomnienia, nie potrafię jednak zrozumieć ich tak logicznie, jak pozostałych –wciąż jedynie blade, trupie ręce i tonięcie w ciemności.

W każdym razie, Voldemort zniknął na trzynaście lat i odrodził się po skończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego –dlaczego za moich czasów tego nie organizowali?! –z pomocą Petera Pettigrew, jednego z najlepszych przyjaciół mojego brata.

W tą historię jest mi uwierzyć trudniej nawet od tej o Wybrańcu –mimo wszystko Harry nie jest jednak Jamesem, ale Peter wciąż pozostaje Peterem –najbardziej żałosną osobą, jaką Syriusz mógł wybrać na przyjaciela, a przecież naprawdę całym sercem nienawidzę Jamesa.

Hermiona przestaje opowiadać, ale przedramię piecze mnie strasznie. Chcę by mówiła dalej, oderwała mnie od tego bólu, poza tym jestem też zwyczajnie ciekawy, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie dziewiętnaście lat.

-A co z moimi kuzynkami? –pytam, przypominając sobie mojego brata śliniącego się przed Narcyzą. –Bellatrix, Narcyzą?

-Andromedą? –dodaje Syriusz, wchodząc do biblioteki. –Wyszła za mugola, tego samego, przez którego mamuśka wykreśliła ją z gobelinu. Mają córkę, Nimfadorę, jest metamorfomagiem. Poznasz ją dzisiaj.

Patrzę jak siada okrakiem na krześle przy stoliku. Wzdycham.

-Odkąd skończyłem dziewięć lat nikt w tym domu nie wypowiedział jej imienia, a przynajmniej sobie nie przypominam –tłumaczę. –Poza tym wyszła za mugola. Musisz mi wybaczyć, że o niej zapomniałem. –dodaję kpiąco.

Syriusz już chce coś warknąć, ale wtrąca się Hermiona.

-Co jest takiego złego w mugolach? –pyta, siląc się na spokój, ale widzę w ruchach jej różdżki nerwowość. –Moi rodzice to mugole i nie czuję się przez to gorsza.

_Oho_, myślę, _rozmowa o poglądach_. Sadowię się wygodniej i odgarniam włosy z czoła.

-Nie jestem tak radykalny jak matka –zaczynam, na co Syriusz prycha. Piorunuję go wzrokiem, choć dziwnie się czuję robiąc to, biorąc pod uwagę, o ile jest w tym momencie starszy. –Nie mam nic do mugoli i szlam jako takich –urywam, widząc zaciśniętą szczękę Hermiony. –Przepraszam. Trudno wykorzenić siedemnaście lat wychowania. –uśmiecham się lekko, na co ona trochę się uspakaja. –Nie mam więc nic do mugoli i mugolaków, o ile nie łączą się bezpośrednio z naszą rodziną. –Hermiona patrzy na mnie pytająco, a Syriusz przewraca oczami. -_ Toujours pur, _zawsze czyści. Wszystkie czystokrwiste rody już dawno się wymieszały, nasza wciąż, przynajmniej w większości, ma nieskazitelną krew. Nie powinniśmy łączyć się z takimi osobami. Brudzą krew. Auu! –piszczę, kiedy Hermiona wbija mi różdżkę w Znak. –To bolało.

-Miało boleć –warczy. –I myślicie, że przez waszą „czystą krew" jesteście lepsi?

-Większość z nas tak myśli –zerkam na Syriusza. –Też tak kiedyś myślałem.

-Kiedyś? –pyta mój brat, zaciekawiony. –Co się zmieniło?

-Nie pamiętam –wzruszam ramionami. Podejrzewam, że miało to związek ze zmianą poglądu na Voldemorta, ale nie mam zamiaru mu tego mówić. Nie chcę kolejnej dyskusji. –Wiem tylko, że już tak nie myślę.

-A co teraz myślisz? –pyta cicho Hermiona, delikatność wraca do jej ruchów.

-Jest mi wszystko jedno –zastanawiam się. –Chociaż wolałbym nie zostać wykreślonym z drzewa.

Spodziewam się nieprzyjemnej reakcji Syriusza, ale ten jedynie się śmieje.

-Nie ma kto cię stamtąd wykreślić. Nikt upoważniony nie żyje, poza mną, a ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić, chyba że mi podpadniesz –po chwili poważnieje. –Pytałeś co się stało z Bellatrix i Narcyzą.

Potakuję.

-Bellatrix wyszła za Rudolpha Lestrange'a i oboje przesiadują w Azkabanie. Narcyza… -zamyśla się. –Cyzia wyszła za Lucjusza Malfoya.

-Tego snoba? –marszczę nos. –Nawet ja go nie lubiłem.

Syriusz śmieje się.

-Ciesz się, że nie znasz ich syna, Dracona. Jest większym snobem niż ojciec, a po Cyzi odziedziczył tylko próżność i rumieńce. Choć rumieńce miała urocze.

Śmieję się, chyba po raz pierwszy od lat razem z bratem. Dochodzi do mnie tragizm tej sytuacji –musiałem stracić pamięć, żeby dogadać się z Syriuszem, dodatkowo wiele starszym.

Nagle słyszę gdzieś z dołu bardzo znajomy głos.

-Szlamy! Szumowiny! Zdrajcy krwi! Jak śmiecie plugawić dom moich przodków! –krzyczy matka. Zerkam pytająco na Syriusza.

-Mówiłeś, że matka nie żyje.

-Przecież nie ży… -chwilę zajmuje mu zrozumienie, o co mi chodzi. –To jej portret. Musiała powiesić go przed śmiercią jakimś skomplikowanym zaklęciem. Udało nam się jedynie zakryć go zasłonkami, ale kiedy się ją obudzi, rozsuwa je i krzyczy. Irytujące. –uśmiecha się. –Ale to znaczy, że przyszła Nimfadora.

Nimfadora okazuje się być niewiele starsza ode mnie. Ma twarz Andromedy, ale wściekle różowe włosy muszą być zasługą jej metamorfomagii. Jest wyższa ode mnie, ale to nic dziwnego –nigdy nie byłem specjalnie wysoki.

Kiedy już udaje się Syriuszowi zasunąć zasłony portretu, a dziewczyna po tysięcznym razie przestaje go przepraszać, zwracają na mnie uwagę.

-To właśnie jest Nimfadora –mówi Syriusz, za co dostaje od niej kuksańca.

-Hej, mów mi Tonks –wyciąga do mnie rękę, a ja ją ściskam. –Kolejny kolega Harry'ego.

-Właściwie… -zaczyna Syriusz, ale mu przerywam.

-Regulus Black II –przedstawiam się i przypominam sobie mój sen, w którym przedstawiałem się tak samo rudowłosej dziewczynie.

-Myślałam, że jesteś ostatni z Blacków, Syriuszu –Tonks wydaje się zagubiona.

-To skomplikowana historia –zaczyna mój brat z ociąganiem. –I nie chciałbym opowiadać jej w holu. Zapraszam do kuchni, Molly upiekła ciasto.

Znikają za rogiem, ja jednak zostaję w ciemnym korytarzu. Biorę głęboki oddech i podchodzę do szkarłatnych zasłon. Powoli ciągnę za sznurek i…

-Szlamy! Szumowiny! ZDRAJCY KRWI!

Matka wygląda tak samo, jak ją zapamiętałem. Dobrze zbudowana, ale nie gruba kobieta z długimi kruczoczarnymi włosami związała w gruby warkocz, na głowę założony czarny czepek. Ma pożółkłą skórę i długie, szponiaste paznokcie. Różnią się jedynie jej oczy –choć wciąż stalowo szare, jak moje i Syriusza, są matowe i wytrzeszczone, szaleńczo rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.

-To ja, matko –zaczynam cicho. Nie bardzo wiem, dlaczego właściwie chcę z nią rozmawiać. –To ja.

Chwilę zajmuje jej skupienie na mnie wzroku, ale gdy już to robi, jej pełne czerwone usta układają się w zdziwieniu w kształt litery „o".

-Regulus? –szepcze, co kontrastuje z jej wcześniejszymi krzykami. –To… to niemożliwe.

-To naprawdę ja –uśmiecham się. –Jestem tutaj.

-Przecież ty nie żyjesz… -jąka. –Czy… czy portret może zwariować? Czy widzę zmarłych? Jesteś duchem, Regulusie?

-Nie, matko, ja żyję –odpowiadam smutno, widząc różnicę między kobietą z portretu, a tą, którą pamiętam. Moja matka nigdy nie wątpiłaby w siebie i swoją poczytalność. Właściwie, matka nigdy by nie krzyczała tak głośno i szaleńczo, nawet gdyby szlamy i zdrajcy krwi przychodzili do jej domu tuzinami, prędzej rzuciłaby na nich parę bolesnych klątw. –Dobrze cię znów zobaczyć.

-Ciebie również –na jej twarz wraca opanowanie i wydaje mi się bardziej znajoma. –Choć wciąż nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem tu jesteś. Może to ten zdrajca, hańba mego łona, Syriusz –wypluwa to imię z widoczną odrazą. –Przemienił się w ciebie dzięki eliksirowi i chce czegoś ode mnie –podnosi głos. –Nic z tego, zdrajco! Niczego ode mnie nie otrzymasz!

-To naprawdę ja –powtarzam, odrobinę zirytowany. –Syriusza tu nie ma.

Nagle czuję ponownie ten potworny ból głowy i padam na ziemię.

Nie wiem, czy to nie moja wyobraźnia, ale zanim pochłania mnie ciemność, słyszę matkę.

-Mój syn! –krzyczy. –Mój syn! RATUJCIE MOJEGO SYNA!

_Mam piętnaście lat i schodzę po schodach. Jest środek nocy, ale obudziły mnie krzyki z holu. Wychylam się zza poręczy, chcąc pozostać niezauważonym.  
Przy drzwiach stoi Syriusz z rozwichrzonymi włosami, obok niego leży wielki kufer. Na środku korytarza stoi matka, w jedwabnej koszuli nocnej, jej grube czarne włosy opadają falami na plecy. Ojca nie ma –został pewnie dłużej w Ministerstwie.  
-Mam już dosyć! –krzyczy Syriusz. Jest wściekły jak nigdy dotąd. –Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam myśleć! Nie wmówisz mi jak się czuję! Nie zatrzymasz mnie tu!  
-Syriuszu Orionie Blacku –matka nie krzyczy, tylko syczy, co oznacza, że jest wyjątkowo wściekła. –Jeśli teraz przekroczysz ten próg, będzie tak, jak gdybyś nigdy nie istniał. Dość już znosiłam twoją głupotę: przydzielenie do Gryffindoru, twoich brudnych przyjaciół, zafascynowanie mugolami. Ale jeśli teraz wyjdziesz, nie pozwolę ci tu wrócić. Wykreślę twoje imię z gobelinu, tak jak Andromedę, i każdego, kto by ci pomógł. Uczynię spadkobiercą Regulusa. Jest o wiele lepszym synem od ciebie.  
-Tylko ci się wydaje, że kochasz! –krzyczy Syriusz, ale widzę w jego oczach łzy. Patrząc na tę scenę też mam ochotę płakać, ale nie przystoi to Black'owi. –Ale tak naprawdę kochasz w nim odbicie siebie! Gdyby nie był taki słaby i nie święcił każdego słowa, które padło z twoich ust, nie traktowałabyś go lepiej ode mnie!  
I wtedy chcę krzyczeć, chcę płakać, nie dlatego, że brat mnie obraża, ale dlatego, że ma rację.  
-Wyjdź –syczy matka. –Wyjdź i nigdy nie wracaj.  
Syriusz wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Chcę za nim pobiec, odejść razem z nim, nie żeby wyrzucić mu, jak potraktował matkę, ale dlatego, że go kocham i nie chcę, żeby mnie zostawiał. Bo wciąż pamiętam chłopca, który cztery lata temu podał mi rękę, uratował mnie, obiecał, że nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić.  
Idę jednak za matką, bo wiem, że powinienem.  
Stoi w salonie przed gobelinem, w koszuli nocnej i z całej siły ściskając różdżkę wypala nią imię Syriusza z gobelinu.  
Wtedy zaczynam płakać.  
I wiem, że Syriusz jest egoistą. Nie pozwalał innym mnie krzywdzić, bo zawsze sam chciał tego dokonać._

**NOC DRUGA**

Stoję pod śmierdzącym odrapanym barem patrząc na ciemną ulicę. Większość lamp nie działa, oświetlenie dają właściwie jedynie stojące wzdłuż niej puby i burdele. Widzę kilku obdartych, zapijaczonych mugoli i ubranych kuso dziewczyn zachęcających do skorzystania z ich usług. To jeden z powodów, przez które mugole są żałośni.

W moją stronę idzie rudowłosa dziewczyna, którą widziałem w szpitalu. Jest ubrana po mugolsku, w jeansy i koszulkę na ramiączka, włosy związane ma w kucyk. Uśmiecham się i zachodzę jej drogę.

Przesuwa po mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem.

-Śmierciożerca –mówi obojętnie. –Dlaczego nie dziwi mnie twoja obecność?

Brakuje mi słów. Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że rudowłosa tylko mi się przyśniła.

-A więc jesteś prawdziwa –zauważam.

-Jakiś postęp –prycha. –Przynajmniej nie twierdzisz już, że jestem twoim snem.

-Za dużo szczegółów –mówię odruchowo, na co posyła mi zdezorientowane spojrzenie. –Wtedy, w szpitalu wszystko było białe, niewiele wysiłku dla umysłu. Tutaj jest… -szukam odpowiedniego słowa. –Ciemno. A mimo wszystko widać szczegóły. Za wiele wysiłku, żeby to był tylko sen.

Patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem.

-Nadal twierdzisz, że nie jesteś krukonem?

-Nie jestem –potwierdzam. –Mówiłem już, że lubię się uczyć. Lubię wiedzieć.

Kiwa głową, jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów.

-Skąd się w takim razie tu wziąłeś? Śledziłeś mnie? –pyta.

-Przecież zniknąłem, nie mogłem wiedzieć, że cię wypuścili – zaprzeczam.

-Zniknąłeś? –pyta z powątpiewaniem. –Nie wiem, kiedy wyszedłeś, straciłam przytomność. –wzrusza ramionami. –Wypuścili mnie jakieś dwie godziny temu. Skoro mnie nie śledziłeś, to w takim razie zaskakujący zbieg okoliczności.

-Dokładnie –zastanawiam się, dlaczego pojawiłem się akurat tu, gdzie ona, i jak się tu pojawiłem. –Ostatnie co pamiętam, to rozmowa z moją matką. Potem nic. –choć nie do końca było to _nic_. Poznałem przecież kolejne wspomnienie.

-Czyli pojawiłeś się tu ot tak, znikąd? –prycha.

-Tak wychodzi. –odpowiadam, wzruszając ramionami. –Dokąd idziesz?

-Znaleźć jakiś tani nocleg. Chociaż dla czternastolatki to może być trudne.

-Naprawdę masz czternaście lat? –pytam zaskoczony. Wygląda na starszą.

-Co w tym dziwnego? –wzrusza ramionami. –Sam masz pewnie z piętnaście.

-Siedemnaście –warczę. –Jestem po prostu niski.

Znowu wzrusza ramionami, a chociaż znam ją dopiero drugi dzień, już wiem, że nienawidzę u niej tego odruchu.

-W takim razie może nie powinnam z tobą rozmawiać. –mówi. –Jesteś za stary.

-I właśnie dlatego szukasz noclegu na _takiej_ ulicy –mówię, na co wzrusza ramionami. –Taka okolica nie przystoi damie –dodaję, wiedząc, że matka byłaby dumna.

-Zapewne nie przystoi też Black'owi –odgryza się, co przypomina mi, że miałem ją o coś spytać.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wychodzę z hogwarckiej biblioteki na korytarz z książką pod pachą i czuję, że na kogoś wpadam. Podnoszę wzrok, chcąc warknąć coś na temat biegających po korytarzu gryfonach, pokazując przy tym moją odznakę prefekta, ale od razu zamykam usta.  
Stoi przede mną najpiękniejsza dziewczyna na świecie –przynajmniej według mnie. Na jej bladą twarz opadają lśniące rude loki, marszczy uroczo nosek, schylając się po książki, które wypadły jej z rąk. Już chcę, wbrew mojej ślizgońskiej naturze, pomóc jej je podnieść, ale wtedy podnosi na mnie wzrok i ją rozpoznaję.  
Stoi przede mną Lilly Evans, rok starsza gryfonka, niespełniona miłość Severusa Snape'a, szlamowata dziewczyna samego Jamesa Pottera. Karcę się w duchu za wszystkie myśli, jakie przeleciały mi przez głowę na jej widok.  
Przybieram zirytowaną minę i patrzę na nią spod przymrużonych powiek.  
-Uważaj jak chodzisz, Evans –warczę.  
-Uważaj jak wychodzisz, Black –odgryza się. Z jej twarzy znika cała łagodność, ustępując miejsca pogardzie. –Nie chcesz chyba, żeby twój arystokratyczny tyłek przypadkiem wylądował na podłodze.  
Przeszywam ją wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
-Tylko się nie popłacz, twojego królewicza tu nie ma.  
Na wzmiankę o Jamesie przez jej twarz przelatuje jakiś cień, trwa to jednak zbyt krótko, bym go zidentyfikował.  
Jej wzrok pada na trzymaną przeze mnie książkę –_Najmroczniejsze sztuki_, prosto z działu zakazanego.  
-Bawimy się czarną magią, Black? Jeszcze chwila, a zobaczymy cię u Voldemorta.  
Utrzymuję na twarzy obojętny wyraz, a Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu płonie mi żywym ogniem.  
Ona nie wie, że już dołączyłem do jego szeregów. Nikt nie wie, że szukam informacji, które pozwolą mi udoskonalić moją teorię na temat jego potęgi. Które pomogą mi go zniszczyć.  
-Nic ci do tego, szlamo –używam sprawdzonej przez ślizgonów taktyki wyzwisk, nic nie pomaga skuteczniej zmienić tematu.  
Jej policzki robią się czerwone z wściekłości. Szybkim ruchem wyciąga różdżkę, a ja robię to samo i już po chwili oboje w siebie celujemy.  
-Uważaj na słowa, Black, bo oberwiesz jakąś bolesną klątwą. –wycedza przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Mam na końcu języka parę ciętych ripost, ale właśnie wtedy zza zakrętu wyłania się kolejny gryfon, Remus Lupin.  
-Co tu się dzieje? –pyta, spoglądając z niepokojem na Evans.  
Lilly posyła mi ostatnie wrogie spojrzenie, chowa różdżkę i otrzepuje szatę z niewidocznego kurzu. Odwraca się do Lupina, uśmiechając się słodko.  
-Nic –mówi i znika za zakrętem.  
Remus zerka na mnie zdezorientowany –nigdy nie patrzył na mnie wrogo czy pogardliwie jak inni gryfoni, teraz też tego nie robi –po czym idzie za nią.  
Po chwili i ja chowam różdżkę, ukrywam książkę pod płaszczem i kieruję się w stronę lochów._

-Regulusie –słyszę głos Tonks. –Regulusie, wszystko w porządku?

-Tak –odpowiadam słabo, mrugając. –Nic mi nie jest.

Podchodzi do nas Hermiona, kładzie na kuchennym stole kubek z herbatą.

-Jesteś pewien? –pyta z niepokojem. –Już wcześniej zdarzyło ci się tak odpłynąć.

-Wszystko w porządku –powtarzam pewniej, obserwując jak siada. –To ta książka.

Posyła mi pytające spojrzenie, po czym zerka na trzymaną przez siebie lekturę –_Najmroczniejsze sztuki_.

-Co jest z nią nie tak? –pyta Tonks.

Wzdycham.

-Jak już pewnie wspominałem, na początku nie mogłem sobie niczego przypomnieć. –tłumaczę. –Teraz stopniowo wspomnienia wracają, ale jestem wtedy trochę nieobecny.

-Poprzednim razem straciłeś przytomność –wtrąca Hermiona. –Zresztą co ma do tego książka?

-Chodzi chyba o bodźce –zauważam. –Przypomniało mi się, jak wypożyczałem ją z biblioteki. Ostatnie wspomnienie było chyba silniejsze –dodaję, spuszczając wzrok. –Chodziło o wyprowadzkę Syriusza.

Widzę, że Hermiona już otwiera usta, zapewne sądząc, że potrzebuję pocieszenia, na szczęście nie zostaje dopuszczona do głosu.

-Swoją drogą, gratuluję –mówi Tonks z uśmiechem. –Udało ci się zmienić repertuar pani Black. Za każdym razem pyta o ciebie, zamiast nas wszystkich wyzywać.

Kiwam jej głową w podziękowaniu i zwracam ponownie uwagę na Hermionę.

-Właściwie po co ci ta książka? –pytam. –Myślałem, że gryfoni brzydzą się czarną magią.

Prycha, zirytowana wzmianką o swoim domu, ale oczy błyszczą jej podekscytowane.

-Wiem, że pan Weasley poszukuje Ginny na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, ale chcę jakoś pomóc. Poza tym, tez dom jest tak nafaszerowany czarną magią, że niewiadomo, czy jej zniknięcia nie spowodował na przykład jakiś zaklęty talerz czy serwetka.

I znowu ta zaginiona Ginny.

Przypominam sobie dziewczynę o tym samym imieniu, która śniła mi się drugą noc z rzędu –ale czy aby na pewno? To wszystko było tak realne jak ta chwila, rudowłosa nie wydawała się być mniej prawdziwa od Tonks czy Hermiony. Postanawiam jednak pomyśleć o tym później, bo słyszę otwierane drzwi i widzę, jak Tonks prostuje się na krześle i chyba nieświadomie przeczesuje swoje różowe włosy.

-A więc naprawdę tu jesteś –przenoszę wzrok na Remusa Lupina, bo wiem, że słowa te są skierowane do mnie.

Rozpoznaję go od razu, wygląda tak samo jak wtedy, w moim wspomnieniu, tylko oczywiście trochę starzej. Ma takie same łagodne rysy twarzy, inteligentne brązowe oczy, długą bliznę na policzku, nawet swoje płowe włosy wciąż zaczesuje odrobinę bardziej na prawą stronę.

Zaraz za nim do kuchni wbiega Syriusz.

-Myślałeś, że kłamię czy że zwariowałem? –pyta z rozbawieniem, po czym robi minę zbitego psiaka, która wygląda naprawdę zabawnie na twarzy trzydziesto siedmio letniego mężczyzny. –Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty, Artur i Smarkeus mi nie wierzyliście.

-Zaraz, zaraz –wtrącam. –Severus też tu jest?

Dziwi mnie to, w końcu razem ze mną przyłączał się do Voldemorta, a z tego co wiem, znajduję się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa.

-Ze względu na swój wiek powinieneś nazywać mnie raczej profesorem Snape'm, Black –na widok wchodzącego do kuchni mężczyzny dosłownie zapiera mi dech w piersiach ze zdziwienia.

Severus Snape wygląda raczej jak wrak samego siebie, a na pewno nie przypomina chłopaka, którego pamiętam z Hogwartu. Jest wysoki, naprawdę wysoki, patrzy z góry na wszystkich w tym pomieszczeniu, nawet na Syriusza, a ten przewyższa mnie prawie o głowę. Całe ciało zakrywa mu gruba, czarna szata, ale mogę się założyć, że jest tak samo niezdrowo chude, jak jego twarz. Obserwuje mnie uważnie czarnymi oczami z lodowatym wyrazem twarzy. Mrocznego wizerunku dopełniają niezwykle blada cera i zupełnie niepasujące do niej czarne, przetłuszczone włosy.

-Dzień dobry, profesorze –wita się Hermiona, a kątem oka widzę, że Tonks skina głową.

Snape jednak ją ignoruje, całą uwagę poświęcając mnie. Jest w nim coś niepokojącego, w tym, że tak różni się od siedemnastolatka, który stał przy mnie, gdy Czarny Pan rysował mi Mroczny Znak, że aż przeszywa mnie dreszcz.

-Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek cię jeszcze spotkam –cedzi ponuro.

-Zmieniłeś się –wypowiadam słowa powtarzające się echem w moim umyśle.

Prycha bez śladu wesołości.

-Minęło w końcu dziewiętnaście lat. Ty za to wciąż wyglądasz tak samo parszywie, jak ostatnio.

_-Czy coś cię gryzie, Regulusie? –pyta cicho Czarny Pan, a ja przeklinam się za to, że moja maska nie jest tak obojętna, jak powinna.  
-Nic, co by cię zainteresowało, mój panie –kłamię. Jestem pewien, że nawet tak zimną istotę, jaką jest Voldemort, zainteresowałby fakt, że dzisiaj, gdy połączyłem już wszystkie elementy układanki, zamierzam spróbować go zgładzić.  
Ściskam niezauważalnie medalion ukryty w mojej kieszeni, przechwytując nad stołem spojrzenie Severusa.  
I wiem, że coś podejrzewa._

Mrugam.

Severus wciąż uporczywie się we mnie wpatruje, a inni nie ruszyli się o krok ze swoich miejsc, znaczy to, że to wspomnienie trwało krócej, niż zazwyczaj.

-Jak miło to usłyszeć –sarkam. –Właśnie to każdy chce usłyszeć po dziewiętnastu latach z ust niewidzianego przez ten czas kumpla.

-Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi –zauważa chłodno. –I widzę, że masz na końcu języka całe mnóstwo ciętych uwag, ale dobrze ci radzę zachować je dla siebie. Znam wiele więcej bolesnych klątw niż wtedy.

-Nie gróź mojemu bratu –warczy Syriusz, stawiając krok w stronę Snape'a.

Uwaga Severusa przechodzi ze mnie na niego.

-Cóż za nagły przypływ braterskich uczuć –syczy. –Jakoś nie miałeś ich tyle, gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi uprzykrzaliście biednemu chłopakowi życie.

Na policzki Syriusza wkrada się rumieniec i sięga po różdżkę, ale Lupin w porę chwyta jego nadgarstek.

Atmosfera jest zdecydowanie zbyt napięta, a wtedy słyszę chrząknięcie pani Weasley.

-Miło, że nas odwiedziłeś, Severusie –mówi wesoło. –Niestety Dumbledore'a nie ma, wróci dopiero jutro. Zatrzymały go jakieś ważne sprawy. –podnosi z kuchenki garnek, zajmując jego miejsce kolejnym. –Zostań na kolacji, starczy dla wszystkich.

Pani Weasley okazuje się doskonałą kucharką, a jej optymizm jest zdecydowanie zaraźliwy, więc wszyscy kończą kolację w lepszych nastrojach. Snape rozmawia w kącie z brudnym mężczyzną, który chyba ma na imię Mundungus, Syriusz i Lupin opowiadają Harry'emu o jego ojcu, na co mam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. James Potter naprawdę nie był takim bohaterem, jakim go opisują. Zachowuję jednak milczenie, mam być przecież miły dla przyjaciół brata, obserwuję więc dalej gości i domowników. Rudowłosi bliźniacy, Greg i Forge?, wyraźnie próbują zrobić żart swojej matce, kombinując z sałatką. Tonks usiłuje rozbawić Rona przemieniając się w różne znane osobistości. Pan i pani Weasley rozmawiając cicho nad plikiem gazet, prawdopodobnie próbując odnaleźć tropy prowadzące do ich zaginionej córki.

-Czemu jesteś taki milczący? –obok mnie siada Hermiona, kartkując jednocześnie kolejną mroczną księgę.

Wzruszam ramionami.

-Wszyscy mają swoje towarzystwo, a ja pojawiłem się tak nagle –mówię. –Właściwie nie mam nawet z kim rozmawiać.

-Nawet nie próbujesz –podnosi wzrok znad książki. –Unikasz nas wszystkich, jak możesz.

-Nie unikam nikogo –warczę. Wstaję. –Właściwie jestem zmęczony. Dobranoc.

Wychodzę z kuchni, zostawiając na talerzu niedokończoną kolację.

**NOC TRZECIA**

Chwilę mi zajmuje zanim wyławiam z migających w kolorowym świetle twarzy Ginny.

Siedzi na podłodze w kącie pomieszczenia, z tym mugolskim palącym się patyczkiem w ręku. Jej włosy są w nieładzie, rozczochrane i brudne, a usta wykrzywione w nieprzyjemnym uśmieszku.

Podchodzę do niej i podnosi na mnie swoje piękne oczy. Złote plamki migoczą w mrugającym świetle.

-Śmierciożerca –wita mnie wesoło. Czuję w jej oddechu alkohol. –Zastanawiałam się właśnie, czy cię jeszcze zobaczę.

-Wychodzimy –mówię stanowczo, szarpiąc ją do góry za ramię.

-Nie tak ostro –śmieje się. –Wypiłam tyle drinków, że nawet nie pamiętam, kto za nie zapłacił.

-Co ty sobie myślisz? –warczę na nią, gdy tylko wychodzimy na świeże powietrze. –Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

Uśmiecha się szelmowsko, macha na mnie ręką tak gwałtownie, że palący się patyk wypada jej z rąk i spada na moją koszulę. Strząsam go szybko, ale zdążył ją przepalić, syczę z bólu.

-Topię moje smutki –odzywa się Ginny. –Nie chcę o niczym myśleć.

-Nie rozumiem cię –kręcę głową. –Jeszcze wczoraj zachowywałaś się, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

-Bo było w porządku –nagle z jej twarzy i głosu znika wszelka wesołość. –Ale wiesz co? Przechodzę dziś obok kiosku i przypadkiem zerkam na gazetę. I co tam widzę? –podnosi głos. –Że mamy cholerny rok tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiąty szósty!

Chwila, moment, przecież to właśnie moje czasy! Czy to możliwe, że będąc tutaj, gdziekolwiek to _tutaj_ jest, i jakkolwiek się tu znajduję, jestem w moim świecie?

Wydaje mi się to tak nieprawdopodobne, ale mam ochotę jej wierzyć.

-A który twoim zdaniem powinniśmy mieć? –pytam.

Patrzy na mnie rozpaczliwie swoimi bursztynowymi oczami.

-Myślisz, że jestem wariatką, tak? –szepcze. Głos jej się łamie. –Ale przecież nią nie jestem! Żyję przecież jakieś dziewiętnaście lat później.

Zaczyna płakać, a jak nie bardzo wiem, co robić, więc biorę ją w ramiona.

-Ćśś, nie płacz –próbuję ją uspokoić. –Nie jesteś wariatką.

Nie wiem jak długo tak stoimy, ale kiedy Ginny zaczyna się powoli uspokajać, ogarnia mnie ciemność.


End file.
